


the stars, they shine like you

by sadifura



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Stargazing, im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet and Corrin go stargazing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars, they shine like you

**Author's Note:**

> so the a support with scarlet and the female avatar is. much more romantic than the s support between scarlet and the male avatar
> 
> i do not own fire emblem fates. all characters belong to their respective properties

"Look, Corrin! A shooting star!" 

Scarlet shouted and pointed at the sky, with Corrin calmly laying at her side. This routine of stargazing together had started about about a month ago when Corrin couldn't sleep one night, and ever since then, it had become a regular routine.

Corrin smiled. Of course, she didn't mind this nightly routine of stargazing; it relieved her of her insomnia. But most of all, the stargazing allowed her to get closer to Scarlet, who she had wanted to get closer to since the first day she had met her. 

"That's wonderful! Would you like to make a wish, Scarlet?" 

Scarlet said "hmm," in an exaggerated manner, amusing Corrin. "Of course I'd love to!" she chirped, looking at Corrin directly. Corrin turned away and blushed a bit; "Well then, make a wish." 

Of course, Corrin had already made a wish in her head. She nearly prayed to that shooting star that Scarlet would love her in the way she loved her, something that she had always wanted from a girl. 

Scarlet smiled; "I know exactly what I'm gonna wish for! C'mon, guess!" 

Corrin giggled. "I know, you've wished for Hoshido to win the war and for Cheve to be free, right?" 

Scarlet laughed. "Well, yeah, but you're wrong this time! Would you like me to tell you the right answer?"

Corrin's heart thudded like a Hoshidan drum, with her face becoming redder than a cherry. "Uhh, erm, sure!" She almost expected the best, but hoped for the worst.

"I wished to get closer to you."

Corrin stared silently at Scarlet. She couldn't believe it; she loved her. She loved her the way she loved Scarlet.

Corrin smiled at her, her face still red. "You know, looking at your freckles, and your trinkets...the stars remind me of you."

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDNT PLAN IT THIS WELL SO IM SORRY IF IT ISNT GOOD


End file.
